A Twist of Fate
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: He only had one glimpse of her for a moment. two years later, her life falls apart. this is her story of rediscovering herself and her friends
1. Prologue

A Twist of Fate

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the FF7 characters, Square Enix does. Awesome games, they deserve to be put on a pedestal. Anyways, I was listening to a couple of completely random songs one night, and got an idea. So, I wrote one chapter down.

(I got this chapter idea from Lionel Ritchie's "Cinderella")

Prologue

He was patrolling the woods. It was a boring job, but it had to be done. Seriously, he would rather be fighting the enemy than here. But, no, they had assigned him to a town in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere.

He was about to start whistling when he heard a female voice humming. He stopped abruptly. What in heaven's name would a girl be out here for?

Curiosity got the better side of him. He went to investigate and smiled to himself. His curiosity was going to him into trouble some day. Hopefully not today.

He got to a little clearing in the woods. A small spring was there. A woman too. Young, by the look of her back. That was all he could see, but she had long black hair. He was immediately enchanted. He almost stepped out of hiding when she reached for her towel. She wrapped herself up and turned in his direction. He was speechless when he saw her hazel eyes.

He heard a snap behind him. He veered in the direction that it had come from. Nothing or no one was there. He turned back to where the girl was. She had vanished into thin air.

Crap, thought Zack Fair.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters, Square Enix does.

Anyways, this is the first "official" chapter of the story. It's in Tifa's point of view. Hope you like it. Its two years after the incident, by the way.

Chapter One

She stood at the opening of the door. She had a way to start over now. Not a good one, that is. She was forced to begin anew. She hadn't even wanted to. With both parents gone, she had no choice but to move out of her "hometown." Her master had suggested a place where she could live. An old master of his would take her in. If this master was anything like him, the person would be ancient. Her Master was progressing in years, so anyone who'd taught him must be ancient. She would be cared for, he had said. The person she was looking for was in the Seventh Sector of the slums. Not much to them. There was a lot of debris everywhere. But it was kind of homey. Tifa couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt familiar.

She found a bar right in the middle of the slums. She quietly opened the door. She was taken back by the homey feel of the place. It had beige and tan tones on the walls and different photos of different parts of the world.

"Whoever's there, I'll be up in a minute!" a female voice called out. Suddenly, a woman with a crate of booze came out of a doorway at the end of the room. There was a set of stairs adjacent to them. The woman's long blond hair was pulled back into a bun. She heaved the crate onto the bar counter. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. She looked up and saw Tifa.

"So, who're you?" she asked. She sat down in a chair near the bar counter and looked totally relaxed.

"Tifa Lockheart," she said bluntly. The woman laughed at her. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with merriment.

"You are the new student… huh. I thought you'd be bigger. Hm. You must be really talented to be suggested to me," the woman said. She looked over Tifa's profile. Then she looked piercingly into Tifa's eyes. She nodded and stood up.

"Alright. Here are the rules: you will go to school. You will be home before the streetlights go out. You have to maintain a minimum of a B average. You train with me on weekends. You try to help out with the bar, but your studies come first. No drugs or getting into trouble. And, if you want, I'll give you some money for shopping. Don't worry about the money issue. Just cause we're in the slums doesn't mean that I'm poor. I've lived so long that I have three fortunes built up," she said. She pointed to the stairs.

"First room on the right is yours. Take your belongings and get settled in."

"Wha-? You mean that you're my new teacher?" Tifa literally exclaimed. The woman raised one eyebrow at her.

"Why the hell not? Did you really think that I would be an old geezer? Please. Bright but has no imagination. By the gods, you are an imbecile. Just because I look young, doesn't mean I am. I can't age. Get over it. I don't give a damn about you're hang-ups. A SOLDIER may have killed your father, but he didn't kill you. Besides, if he did, I would have killed him. As my apprentice, you're going to be demanded a lot. I train kids harder than Shin-ra ever thought of. I was the original, and I intend to stay that way," the woman huffed. "The name's Adair, by the way."

With that, she left Tifa to tend to her own. Tifa only nodded dumbly as she went up to her room. It was small. It had a bed, desk and dresser. She was grateful to have a roof over her head.

Somehow she would deal with this. She had to.

A/N: Hm. This is an introduction to one of my characters. This story's slightly AU because of the fact that it is. It might be a while before I update. But I hope to soon. The next chapter is Tifa's first day of school. I wonder who she'll see. Not Zack yet. But maybe an old friend.


	3. Chapter Two First Day

A/N: you guys know the disclaimers. Anyways, before the story is continued I wanted to point a few things out that are different than the game: 1. Sephiroth is a homicidal maniac. 2. Shin-ra has SOLDIER, and it's sorta like a police force. 3. No Meteor or anything like that. And 4. Sorry, but no one dies. Aerith is a key character in the story coming up, so that's it.

Please read and review

Chapter Two: First Day

Tifa looked at the huge building in front of her. There were at least ten of them. So, this was what the academy looked like. Big and ferocious. Just great, it was a dream come true. A small town girl being shoved into a city life. She couldn't wait for this radical change.

She didn't mean to be cynical; it was that she was bitter. She couldn't become her old self while her father was dead. Sure, there was supposed to be differences, but she hadn't thought that she was going to become completely withdrawn.

She walked through the doors of the administration building. There she was greeted by a tall and perky woman. The woman had a huge and cheerful smile on her face. Tifa just smiled blankly at her.

"You must be Tifa Lockheart," she said while ushering Tifa into a small office. "Here at Civil Academy, we strive to have our students achieve the highest education possible. I have heard that you are on full scholarship. Amazing for a second year. Just simply amazing. I love the fact that someone such as you has come into this academy. It is an awestruck coincident. We don't normally get people of your status here. You must be very intelligent indeed…"

The woman went on and on about the school's achievements and such. She covered the history and its credentials. Tifa was so bored by the time the woman was done that she was almost asleep. The woman almost jumped up out of her seat when she was done. She startled Tifa into an alert wakeful state. Tifa was grateful that everything was done with. She was given her schedule, locker number and combination, and a map. Also a cheery farewell from the psychotic guidance counselor. Tifa thanked her and went out of the building.

The map was simple and so was her schedule. Classes didn't start until ten. They ended at around five. Depending on what classes you could take; you were free for a couple of hours. Tifa sighed inwardly. She had two science classes and one math. She had an English and at least three freelance classes. She had to hand it to Adair, the woman could choose classes. Tifa was occupied from ten until eleven thirty. She had an hour break and then she was occupied until five. She never mentioned to the guidance counselor that she was a fourth year student, not a second year. no point to tell the woman that Tifa was already ahead of most of the second years. In her hometown, she had been in advanced classes. She was unofficially a senior. She would have graduated, except her father had been murdered and the school had been burned down. Not that she'd ever mention that to the psychotic guidance counselor.

Tifa took a brisk tour of the campus. By that time it was almost nine-thirty. She then walked to her first class: Human Sociology. Great, her favorite class. Oh, well.

She went up to the third floor, found the classroom and sat on the floor. Adair had put ten notebooks, at least five packages of writing utensils, whiteout and a planner. She also had given Tifa a book. The book was about the ancient styles of martial arts. Tifa was to have read it by this weekend. So, Tifa took the book out and started reading it. she was into the hundreds by the time the professor showed up.

"Hm. You're the new girl," he said without preamble. Tifa nodded mutely and shot to her feet. She went into the classroom with the professor. He put his things onto the desk in front of a huge chalkboard. Tifa sat way in the back and started reading again. Ten minutes later, the class was filled with uneager students. Many around Tifa's age. Tifa considered the grading system here. So, she must be right on track. She shrugged her shoulders and continued reading. She heard the professor's voice boom throughout the room and put her book away. She took out a notebook and started taking notes.

The professor was middle aged. His black hair was almost turning gray in some spots. His green eyes narrowed at one student and challenged them with questions. The students, as it appeared to Tifa, were scared shitless of this dominating man.

"Welcome to Human Sociology. This is a freelance course, ladies and gentlemen. I don't treat grade grubbers too well. they are usually the first ones to drop this class. This is a hard one, so you all had better be ready for a tough ride. Oh, and welcome to the new school year," he laughed cynically. Tifa listened to his introduction to sociology and took notes. Every word she heard, she wrote down. Forty-five minutes later, he announced their assignments. Then he said for them to get out.

Tifa rushed to her next class. So was the routine of the day. She would rush to class, take notes, and get assignments. The classes rushed by until her final class. It was a freelance class. It was "History of Human Mistakes and Debate." Adair had quirky choices when it came to freelance classes. Tifa was taking human sociology, history, and basic sparring.

It was her last class. She came in and was the last one in. she looked up to the back and saw a pair of blue eyes that she hadn't seen in two years. Above that was familiar spiky blond hair. His eyes widened in pure shock as they met her hazel ones. Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa saw a young woman with long braided brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Next to her sat a little young woman who had short black hair and mischievous eyes. But Tifa just raised an eyebrow at Cloud. He blushed then came down.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in his silent tone. Tifa smiled at her old friend and punched him in the gut. He grunted and smiled slightly back. He led her to his seat in the back and promptly introduced her to his friends. The one with the brown hair was Aerith. She nodded kindly at Tifa. Tifa smiled back. The one who bounced was Yuffie. She smiled broadly and waved at her. Tifa sat next to her and took notes on the history of war.

This professor was surprisingly young. She had a severely tight bun for her long black hair and glasses that covered her blue eyes. She had an assessing gaze as she looked at every student.

"By the way, you have a project due next Friday. Find a partner. It is a report and poster on an environmental mistake that our race has done within the last century. It has to be at least three pages long, title page and reference page. You are all dismissed," she said curtly.

"So, ya wanna be my partner?" Yuffie asked Tifa.

"Sure. Why not?" Tifa said while laughing as Yuffie bounced from one side of the wall to the other. She saw Cloud and Aerith go off on their own. Her eyebrows came together.

"Oh. You're probably wondering about that, aren't ya?" At Tifa's nod, Yuffie continued, "They're seeing each other in secret. She's got a boyfriend who's never around and Cloud was supposedly there when she needed him. now they screw each other at least three days a week."

Tifa laughed bitterly. Her old friend and almost crush was becoming a home wrecker. She just shook her head sadly. She had a feeling that she was going to have to get him out of trouble again.

­­­­ A/N: this was exciting to write. Anyways, next chapter enter Zack. Idk how yet, buy I've got an idea. Thank you very much for reading and giving me a review~ hopefully I'll have one chapter out before Friday.


	4. Chapter Three Reality Check

A/N: Many things have been happening this month. The winter season is my busiest time of year due to different activities. But well, I am able to have a day off today so I'm going to update the story. I love this story, but there are too many ideas running through my head. Too many ideas that are rushing for me to write down. I have the basic layout of the story done now, but that's beside the point. Well, enjoy. I'll update after you read.

Chapter Three: Reality Check

Tifa was working around the bar, just cleaning up the mess. The bar had just closed down and it was Tifa's job to clean up afterward. She loved it because of the simple fact that she was by herself to think. She thought about a lot of things now.

It had been two months since she moved to Adair's bar. The woman was a brutal teacher. She would make Tifa go beyond her limits and then push her forward over again. But, despite all of that, Tifa was beginning to become calm again. She loved the fact that she was almost over her father's death and that she had an inner patience and anger in control again. She was almost her normal self again.

Adair was always hanging around her and was always making sure Tifa had everything she needed. Tifa was one of the only people that Adair could open up to. Tifa would always ask her questions of her life and Adair would tell her.

She was around two thousand years old. Her people were some of the originals that had inhabited this planet a long time ago. They were the ones that had helped form the Life Stream. They were the protectors of the cetra. The cetra were the ones who communicated to the Life Stream and the originals protected them. The originals were immortals that were rarely killed and had long lifetimes. They never aged and only died when there missions were finally fulfilled. Each original was given a mission for there lives. Tifa never asked what Adair's mission was because she had always said that it would reveal itself to Tifa in time. Adair was the only one left of her kind. She was the one who had seen many bloody battles and wars. She told stories of her war comrades and war ventures. They were so gory that sometimes she had to stop for Tifa's sanity. Adair told her one story that Tifa always cried about.

_"We were in the third war," she said one night as they sat down at the table for dinner. "The Elders ordered us to go. My husband and I were assigned to the front lines. It wasn't unusual. We were always in the front because we were the best of the best… he was shot with a special arrow that kills us off instantly… ninety percent of our people died that day. The remaining ten had to hide… now there are only a handful of us. We never meet together because we are still being hunted."_

_"What did you do with your husband?" Tifa asked curiously. Adair sighed and wiped her eyes._

_"He told me what to do. He told me that I was still needed here for some reason. He said that he would watch and wait for me. He told me that I would never be alone because he would always be right next to me. I believed him. After that battle, it took me fifty years to get myself back together. I had almost lost everything of myself. My soul was almost torn in two. But, somehow I managed to become myself again… to this day, I wear his pendant around my neck," she said and showed Tifa a star pendant with a ruby in the middle. Tifa was mesmerized and she reached out to touch it. Adair laughed and told her that it would be hers when it was time._

Tifa sighed as she went back to cleaning. The woman was a strong one. Tifa didn't know how Adair did it every day. But, Tifa learned from her. Her fighting skills were becoming stronger and she was faster than ever. She was studying and getting good grades. But, she still felt empty inside…

Down the street stood a young man. He was wearing a heavy coat because it was the beginning of winter. He was looking for a particular woman because he had orders to bring her in. She was supposedly one of the elite that were terrorists. He truly didn't believe it, but they were orders. She could come in willingly or unwillingly. It didn't matter. Orders were orders.

Zack Fair stood outside the bar where she lived. Little did he know that the woman he was looking for was looking down at him. He had no idea that she had planned everything for him. He wouldn't like to meet her student in the mood that Tifa was in. Oh well. He was going to have to learn not to mess with that girl. But he would have to learn the hard way, she supposed.

Tifa heard the door creaked and became totally silent and still. There thuds of heavy footsteps coming into the room. Her gloves were on the bar counter, which didn't help her. Adair was upstairs on the roof, like where she was always when she meditated. She was not to be disturbed when she was meditating. Tifa crawled quickly behind the bar and got her gloves. She bent down behind the bar and waited.

The footsteps stopped in the front of the bar.

"I know you're there," said a young male voice. Tifa froze and her fists tightened. "You are under arrest for terrorism."

She shot out from under the bar and twisted her leg. The man went down and Tifa landed on top of the bar. He went down then went after her waist. She twisted her arm so that his face met her fist. And so the fight went. They traded blows, one after the other, for about an hour.

Adair came down and waved her hand. Tifa stopped out of habit and the man was frozen in midflight. Adair came and examined him with interest. She smiled evilly at him.

"So you're the one Angeal sent to try to capture me," she said as she lowered him to the floor. The man turned pale as he saw her smile gently at him. She offered her hand to him and he reluctantly accepted. She pulled him up and sat him down in a chair. She nodded toward Tifa. Tifa went behind the bar and took off her gloves. The man tried to raise a hand but couldn't go any farther because Adair restricted him again.

"Well, well, well… you are the legendary Zack Fair, aren't you?" she asked in her soothing voice. "Angeal's apprentice. I never thought I'd see the day one of my students would take on an apprentice. What do you think, Angeal?"

A man came out of the shadows. He had long black hair and amber eyes. He bowed to Adair and she nodded to him. He came and sat down next to Zack. Zack glared at him and the man smiled heavenly back to Zack.

Tifa brought two glasses of water out and gave one to Angeal and one to Adair. Adair thanked her quietly and Angeal nodded respectfully.

Zack couldn't believe it. The one who had been in his dreams for the last two years had fought with him. He couldn't believe it. The one that he had thought he had lost was right in front of him.

A/N: well, what'd you think? Well, it is the beginning. Next chapter I'm thinking that Zack and Aerith will come together for a fight. I'll have to plan it out. But thanks and I hope to update over the weekend. That's the plan anyways.


	5. Chapter Four Love Triangle

A/N: Chapter Four is up. This one was just plainly written because of the fact that Aerith and Zack are going to re-meet again. It'll explain their relationship and all that. Well, enjoy! And thank you for the reviews! By the way, right now, there's not really any romance happening between Zack and Tifa yet, but he is on an emotional roller coaster because he finally found her. And he's trying his best to annoy her somewhat.

Chapter Four- Love Triangle

Tifa sighed as she heard loud footsteps behind her. The man followed her everywhere. She couldn't get him to leave. Damn it and damn him. Ever since Saturday, he hasn't let her out of his sight. She didn't even know why. All she knew was that she wasn't going around campus today with a man following her.

"You can always go back to Adair's place, you know," she yelled back to him. She heard his chuckle. He was a menace.

"And leave you alone, when you could be a conspirator in something terrorist related? No, I will not. Besides, if anyone else finds that lady, you'll need witnesses to say that she's no harm to society," he stated in his matter-of-fact voice. She wanted to punch him in the gut. He laughed even louder. She calmed her emotions as she saw Cloud and Aerith come around the corner. All of a sudden, the laughter stopped. Tifa looked back and saw that Zack had hardened his face. He was about to rush forward when Tifa put her hand out. He stopped in front of her and drew her to one of the alleys before the school.

"Why is she with him?" he asked her in a cold voice. Tifa sighed inwardly. DAMN CLOUD! He knew the rules, and yet always went after what he wanted. Tifa was going to kill him. The quiet, sensitive boy was going to have a new butt hole before the end of the day.

"You're the boyfriend, aren't you?" she asked quietly. He nodded and pressed himself against her. He was shaking, but he wasn't crying. Tifa guessed that it was from anger.

"She told me she would wait. I told her I would be a long time overseas. I told her that I would come back. I told her that," he said into Tifa's shoulder. Tifa put her free arm around him to comfort him.

"How about this…" Tifa paused to get an idea. "We go to classes and then to lunch? I know this cool place you would like. Of course, you're paying because I have no cash on me today." Zack laughed softly and nodded. He straightened up. His height still amazed her. He was at least a head taller than she was, but he was a gentle giant. He would always lean down and help her, but always teased. Even though it has been a few days since the bar incident, he followed her and not Adair. They were even staying in the vacant bedroom! Adair was up to something, with her old "friend" but Tifa didn't know what.

So, the two of them proceeded to go to class. Once Yuffie saw Zack, her jaw dropped and her mouth hung open. Zack pointed to a corner of the room and Tifa nodded. He smiled at her then went and sat down up there.

"Who is he?" Yuffie all but shouted at her. Tifa sat down in her seat and took her notebook out. She didn't say anything to Yuffie. She wrote down the notes that were left on the board because all the teachers were at a conference, so the school was filled with substitutes. Tifa knew that the teachers weren't going to give out new material right before midterms. They weren't that stupid. They wanted their students to pass and get out of their class. That was how this campus was run.

At the end of class, Zack appeared at Tifa's side. Tifa rolled her eyes at Yuffie's expression. She made introductions and Zack went into full flirt mode. It was cut short when Tifa said, "He's Aerith's estranged boyfriend."

Zack frowned at her. She shrugged at him. Yuffie's jaw dropped again. Tifa looked back at Zack. His hard demeanor was gone and replaced by the relaxed Zack. Tifa smiled at him her huge smile and he smiled back. Yuffie saw a certain look pass between them and sighed romantically. They weren't even aware of it yet, she decided silently. Well, she'd help them realize it.

Lunch came quickly. Tifa ran off campus, Zack followed. She showed him a little café that sat about two minutes from campus. He caught up with her at the door of it.

"What is this place?" he asked. He knew the city pretty well because of the fact that he worked in the inner city, but didn't know what this place was.

"Many rich kids overlook this place because it doesn't have gourmet food. It's a small place that'd moved up from the slums. The family was one of the poorest down there. They make great food," she said as they headed in. it was small, with about ten tables. There was a bar with chairs and a countertop with menus. It was a small fashioned diner/café. It was relaxed.

"How do you find these places?" Zack asked her when they sat down at one of the tables.

"When you have an hour and a half break for lunch, you either go to the library or explore the surrounding neighborhood. I'm not like those rich kids. I can't eat rich food. I need normal food. Yuffie understands a little, but she doesn't get it completely. None of them do. The one who does won't say anything because he's being a colossal prick right now? He was poorer than I was when we were back in our hometown. Two years ago, he moved into the home of a mysterious relative. Hasn't made contact since," Tifa said. Zack looked at her.

"Who is he?" he asked. Tifa sighed.

"That guy you saw Aerith with this morning. Cloud has always been quiet, but he's changed. I used to be able to see what he was thinking. Now, he's like the rest of them. It's as if he's trying to prove something to them. We were always teased when we were kids. He would never defend himself. I guess he's trying to defend himself now. At least, that's what I hope," Tifa said as they ordered.

The rest of lunch went on like that. They talked about everything. They would laugh and laugh. Then, reality came back.

"Time to go," Tifa said. Zack paid the waitress and she beamed at him. He smiled back, and she almost fell off of her own feet.

"Don't do that," Tifa said as they were walking back. Zack looked at her with a puzzling expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Flirt with women. No wonder you're in trouble," she said to him. He laughed at her.

"There was one that got away. She was so beautiful," he said as he looked right at her.

"Good for the girl. She's lucky not to get into your clutches," she said right back. He laughed right in her ear.

Until the fated class, that was what happened. Tifa inwardly groaned when they came to her last class. In the back, were, as she had suspected, Cloud and Aerith. Cloud has his arm around her shoulders. Behind her, Zack tensed up. Tifa kept walking up and sat right next to Yuffie. Yuffie gulped loudly. Aerith looked down at Zack and froze. She looked at Cloud. She pointed down and Cloud turned pale. Zack came up and sat next to Tifa. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. He shrugged and took one of her books to read. Class went normal. Notes and silence. After class, everything changed.

Aerith took Zack aside. Cloud looked over at Tifa. She smiled at him.

Zack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Aerith looked up at him. Her green eyes were flashing.

"What are you doing here, with her?" she asked. Zack didn't say anything, knowing that she wasn't finished. "She's a poor girl, Zack! You couldn't have picked better?"

"Aerith, I want to break up," he said. Aerith nodded and looked lovingly over toward Cloud.

"Thank you. He's an awesome guy, once you get to know him. So quiet and sensitive… everything you weren't," she said. Zack sighed and looked over toward Tifa.

"You know, you could always do better," Aerith said.

"The richer airs have clouded your brain, Aerith," Zack said. "What I can't believe is that my girlfriend cheated on me while I was overseas."

"I didn't cheat. We've always had an open relationship," she said. Zack chuckled.

"No, we didn't. You were the one who stated that you loved me and you wanted to date only me… that was about six months ago. Then I went overseas. I guess you're feelings changed radically, huh?" Zack said.

"Excuse me! You were the one looking for a vision of a girl you only saw for a minute! She probably was an image of your imagination!" Aerith retorted. Zack looked over at Tifa. She wasn't just a vision anymore.

"You're wrong," he said and headed over to Tifa.

Tifa looked at Cloud. His head drooped. She sighed and patted his shoulder. He nodded and smiled his weak smile at her.

"Friends?" he asked weakly. She nodded and smiled at her life long friend. They hugged then started catching up on everything.

Zack came over and introduced himself to Cloud. Cloud was nervous at first, so Tifa helped him through it. Zack saw the bond between them and nodded at Tifa. She and Cloud would always be friends. No romantic interest. Zack's jealousy instantly left.

Yuffie was bouncing around the group when Aerith came back. She went immediately to Cloud. Cloud nodded to Zack, Tifa and Yuffie. A look passed between Cloud and Tifa. She had warned him about something. He nodded and took off.

They were on their way back to the bar, when Zack finally spoke.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," he said to her. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Whatever happens, happens," she said. He nodded and took her things from her. They argued all the way to the bar.

­A/N: What do you think? It's getting better. I just wanted to show a bad side of the "rich" point of view. Aerith will come out of her rut. Now, that one problem is solved, the others will have to be introduced. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope to have another update soon.


	6. Chapter Five Sadness

A/N: well, I've been inspired to do another update. It's awesome to see more Zack and Tifa fanfics going around. It's just simply awesome. Now, back to business.

This chapter's going to switch perspective for a bit. I'm going to explain Adair and how she's a role. She's very important, but also is very tragic. She and Angeal have a connection that I'm going to explain. And it's going to be a shorter chapter than normal, I think.

Chapter Five: Sadness

Adair stood and looked out the window on the second story of the bar. It was raining. She sighed and went down the stairs painfully. Everything was getting harder to do as the days passed.

"Milady?" Angeal asked as he saw her wince. She shooed him away and winced as she went down the last step. She went into the kitchen and he followed her.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked in concern. She shrugged as she poured them both coffees.

"Have you made the arrangements?" she asked him. He nodded solemnly. She smiled at his expression.

"It cannot be helped. My time is up. My body is deteriorating. She needs me here, though…" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Milady, you are not able to do that anymore," he said as she watched the children play outside.

"Angeal, you were created in an experiment. You know that. You also came to me when you were about to betray your friends. You came to me because you read my file in SOLDIER records office. You came and asked for help… that was almost ten years ago. I said that I would help you. In return, you promised to help me," she said and looked at him head on.

"My life is done. I cannot help it. The time that I have spent was not lost in this world. I established five major companies and I have trained hundreds of people. Their descendants still come to see me and thank me. I have done enough. Yet, when my mission comes in front of me, I am told by the earth that my time is up. That I have fulfilled my mission. I taught that girl everything I know in a little over two months. I will provide for her even in my death," she said as she weakly got up.

"How long do you have left?" Angeal asked solemnly.

"From one monster to another, eh?" she joked at him. He closed up and she smiled tenderly at him. "You remind me of someone that I knew a long time ago. You would have liked him."

"Milady," he said in a stern tone. She turned serious.

"The next time I sleep, it will be my eternal rest," she said. Angeal nodded sadly. She patted his shoulder. He helped her to her bedroom.

"There is a letter for Tifa in my drawer. She'll be home soon." And with that, the oldest entity on the Earth slept for the last time…

I'm sorry. It had to be done. I love Adair, but she was dying on the inside because she missed her husband… anyways… she'll leave Tifa something that Tifa isn't going to expect. And I think I'm going to introduce Barrett in the next chapter. Along with Marlene and Denzel.


	7. Chapter Six Loneliness

A/N: Okay… Adair "died" last chapter. She will be back, I promise. But just not yet. She's going to play a role in bringing Sephiroth to the good side… but anyways. This chapter is set three months after Adair's "death". Cloud's living with Tifa, so is Marlene. Barrett is an old friend of Tifa's and he found out where she was staying.

--

Chapter Six: Loneliness

A lone man stood in the wilderness. Around him, nothing lived. Neither did he. He felt as if he were dead. The one who had always calmed him was dead. The one who had helped him recover was dead…

"No, I'm not," came a female voice from inside the woods. He rushed toward the sound and saw she was a small infant. No, not infant. She was in child's form. Her blue-gray eyes smiled up at him. Her hair was no brunette color instead of the sun gold color. She smiled at him and invited him to her fire. He sat, bringing his katana at his side. She raised an eyebrow and he put it down out of the way. She gave him a meal that had the essentials.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded toward the city direction.

"My apprentice is there. She's suffering because I had to leave… she doesn't even know about you, does she, Sephiroth?" the young voice asked him. He shivered in response.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked him. He looked at the fire and ate. She sat waiting for his response.

"I was on orders. He was supposedly a terrorist. He was simply another target for SOLDIER to kill. I've been succumbing to that feeling again," he said into the fire. The young hand touched his. He shuddered as he was shown images of the how the girl suffered. He was given visions of the many wars that this old soul had seen. There were many things besides Jenova at work here. He saw the remaining cetra and shuddered.

"You have to stop letting that thing control you… you are one of the only ones left that know the ancient ways," her young voice said. He looked at her once again. She would never know what she had done for him in these last ten years. She would never know how she had helped him cope with everything.

"If you weren't one of _his_, I would have let you die," she said into the silence. She was talking about Reeve, he knew. He didn't acknowledge it, but he accepted it.

"Shinra's about to attack something," she said. He got up and nodded. He looked out into the darkness.

"Wherever there is darkness, there is light. All you have to do is find yours," she said. Then she vanished. That old woman was always doing that. Every time she came back, her powers increased. This was the third time that she had to rejuvenate herself. Sephiroth made his way through the darkness, following the light that Adair advised him to do.

Tifa shivered as she fought back a cold feeling. It was as if someone was coming to find her. She shook it off even more. She sighed as she heard Cloud come down the stairs. They had both graduated from their school early because they took the extra curricular courses to graduate. Cloud was now a delivery boy who carried a very long sword. Tifa ran the bar at night and managed Adair's finances in the day. The woman had three successful industries that were led by some of her old friends. They had come when they had heard the news of Adair's passing. Barrett had shown up a little while afterward. He asked Tifa if she could take care of Marlene. Tifa loved the girl, so she had said yes.

Zack was out of the country. He was doing another job. His last one, he had promised her. He always said the same thing, but she always looked forward to him coming home. He had become a very close friend in these couple of months.

"Marlene! Time for school!" Tifa yelled. Marlene came running down the stairs in her uniform. She was going to private school. Tifa had insisted that she go. She would get a top-notch education. Tifa had received one, so would Marlene.

"Tifa, what's for breakfast?" Marlene asked as she skidded into the kitchen. Tifa set up a plate with two huge pancakes, eggs and sausage with a glass of orange juice. Marlene nodded in appreciation and dug in.

Cloud came down with a grump. He was always like that. He and Aerith weren't doing to good because of his job schedule. She would stop by and hang out with Tifa all day. She was a good friend, but she wanted to spend time with Cloud. Yuffie was still in school, but she now chose to live with Tifa. Tifa had a full house every day. But, in the deeper parts of her heart, she missed Zack. She would never admit it, but she missed him terribly.

Yuffie came bouncing down and slid into a seat. She served herself and raced to eat. She always took Marlene to school because she was in the same neighborhood. Cloud said good morning and good day as he went on his way to his bike. He grabbed the paper bag of food as he went out the door. Tifa smiled and yelled for him to be home by six. In response, his bike was revved. She rolled her eyes and sat a plate down for her later guest. She hadn't told the others about the orphan yet, but right now wasn't the time.

"Okay! We gotta go!" Yuffie cried as she grabbed her car keys and rushed with Marlene to the car. Tifa smiled. She snuck to the back door and let a young boy in.

He was dirty and unclean. He smelled of the streets, but the bar was rapidly becoming his home. He would eat two meals here and Tifa would make sure he had enough for a third. She sat him down at the table and gave him a huge breakfast.

"How are you today, Denzel?" she asked. He gave a curt nod and started eating. Tifa fixed herself a breakfast and coffee.

"Can I move in with you?" he asked in between bites.

"Of course you can," she said automatically. She had been waiting for him to ask. He did, and his surprise at her answer showed.

"You can share a room with Cloud. He's never home anyways," she said as she ate. He nodded and started crying. As he cried, the phone rang.

Tifa ran upstairs to answer it. She picked it up.

"Hello, sweetheart," said a familiar cocky voice. Tifa grinned to herself. Every morning he called her.

"When are you coming home?" she asked him.

"When they end this stupid war, that's when… but you wanna know what I've been thinking about?" he said.

"No, but you'll tell me anyways," she said.

"When I get back I'm going to ask you a question that'll change your life," he said in his joking manner. She smiled and laughed lightly into the phone.

"I'll be here waiting," she said.

They conversed until he had to go. She hung the phone up reluctantly. Then she heard silence downstairs. That was odd. Normally, the television was blaring.

She crept downstairs. She was totally unprepared for what happened next. She saw a flash of a sword. The next instant she was held up against the wall by a face she had hoped to never see again. Sephiroth stood looming before her. He was about to cut her throat when a voice stopped him

"Sephiroth! Stop!" a low male voice said. An arm came around his neck and led him back. Behind him stood a bald Turk and a redheaded one. The bald one had sunglasses on and the redheaded had green eyes. Tifa looked directly into Sephiroth's eyes.

"So, you're the apprentice," he said to her. Tifa felt a familiar rage fill her core. She wanted to kill him.

"You killed my father," she said. His menacing face softened. He winced as he saw her pain.

"I was ordered to kill a traitor… if I had known that it was Adair's apprentice's father, I would not have. I had no choice. It was an order. Orders are orders," he said grimly. She nodded and her vision became cloudy as tears engulfed her. The homicidal side of Sephiroth was at bay. They sat down and discussed everything that had happened that faithful day. Slowly, Tifa began to forgive him. Slowly, she opened her heart up to an awkward friendship.

Two weeks later, an urgent man ran through the front door. He skidded to a halt in front of Tifa. She gasped as she saw his cocky smile. He had cut his long spiky hair short and his blue eyes glowed with mischief. He took her by the hand and led her somewhere private.

"Two and a half years ago, I saw a vision. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes… I searched for her for two years," he said as he looked at her. She started blushing. "Then, one night after I had given up hope of finding her, I had to make an arrest. I went to this bar down in the slums. I went in and stopped short when I saw the vision. She was standing, preparing to fight me for her master. She was as enchanting as I remembered… I vowed then and there I would protect her for my whole life. I fell so deeply in love at that moment, that I was ensnared… Tifa, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said. He jumped up and started kissing her. He twirled her around and around. She was crying joyfully and he was laughing…

A young teenager stood at the end of the road. The sun was starting to rise. The teenager smiled and went into the light. Her laughter was heard as she crossed plains. Her job was finally done. She could rest easy now and forever with the ones she loved.

THE END.

--

A/N: I know, it was quick. But I have a new idea for a story placed after AC. So, I hope you enjoyed my work. You'll see more of me, I promise! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven Weirdness

A/N: I know what you're thinking. I haven't updated this song in so long that I thought that it was finished. Originally, I had planned that it would be done. Finished, completed. That was it. But, I started getting ideas. I was sitting on the couch one day while listening to "I Will Remember You" and I got another idea. So, have fun with my total redoing the ending.

Chapter Seven: Awkwardness

Tifa looked at him. She couldn't believe what he said.

"You were the one that day," she said in astonishment. Zack nodded grimly. She laughed at his serious look. It was so unlike him to have on a serious face. She touched his cheek. She smiled at him. "I was startled by the sound and then I saw a figure that day. I disappeared. Before that, I saw something blue that attracted me. But, I had to turn… I didn't know that it was you."

"Heh. Who would've thought that you were looking for me?" he asked and put his arms around her. She smiled and nodded into his chest. As they were hugging, a Sephiroth came out wearing a pink cooking apron. He held cookies in a bowl in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He stopped when he saw Zack and Tifa. He gave a small childish smile and started blushing.

"Dude! Sephiroth! Are you feeling alright?" Zack exclaimed as he saw the old general in a pink apron. Sephiroth glared at Zack. Tifa gave Sephiroth a look and he grumbled.

"I'm taking anger management," he said. "A part of it is to become someone that I'm not… and Tifa loves giving me torture when she hears about my assignments."

"One time I made him stand all day with a pot of pink roses on his head all day. I also dyed his hair pink that same day… it just came out," Tifa laughed evilly. She looked at Zack and he looked tenderly back. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next.

_**A/N: I know. It was short. But, well, I got a kick out of it. And its only the beginning of another ending. I have to replan everything out… it'll be good, I hope. Please review and say what you think.**_


	9. Chapter Eight A New Beginning

A/N: hello again. Man, it's been almost two weeks! Gosh, I have been busy. But now, I have a week off. Who knows what will happen? Well, enjoy! Tifa's going back to school for her second semester and Marlene and Denzel are attending the same school except it's the elementary part.

A Meeting

Tifa stood in the office waiting for her new schedule. She had come in early because she had known that there would be a line. Sure enough, when eight o'clock rolls around, everyone comes to the guidance. Tifa was at the front of the line. She got her schedule and was now looking it over for the fifth time. She couldn't believe that she was in all AP classes. She couldn't handle this load. But it couldn't be changed. It was her last year, and she needed these credits. She sighed and made her way to the history hall.

Tifa got to the small classroom and looked around. There were chairs instead of desks. A mahogany desk in the corner with a large leather chair behind it was obliviously the teacher's desk. There were bookshelves all around the room. They were filled to the brink and beyond.

"Welcome," a young female voice said. Tifa turned and saw a woman with jeans and a t-shirt on. She had short spiky black hair. She came out and Tifa saw that she had three earrings on each ear. She had amber almost gold eyes. She smiled and motioned for Tifa to have a seat. "The other students will be along shortly." She sat down in one of the recliners and snapped her fingers. A book snapped into her hands and she opened it. The door opened and the woman looked up. Cloud came through the door and looked right at Tifa. He smiled and sat next to her. Then, three other students came and took up the remaining chairs.

"That's it then? Hm. I expected more," the woman said and sat the book down. "Before we begin, there are a couple of rules. One: you will not be late to my class. If you are late even once, you are gone. Two: I don't give tests. I make you write papers and present. Three: History is a lesson, not a fact. If you don't get that, you can leave right now." None of the students moved.

"Now we can begin," the woman said. "My name is Jalila. Welcome to the Untold History.

"There are many things in history that are not explained. This course only focuses on one race. The Guardians. The ones that helped protect the cetra. The cetra are the ones that communicated with the Life Stream. Out of twelve tribes, only two are left. But, we have found that the Guardians were high in power until a thousand years ago. A thousand years ago was a legendary battle that obliterated them. Now, what do you suppose obliterated these all powerful warriors?" the woman asked. Tifa looked down at the bracelet she was wearing. She had been wearing it ever since Adair had died. Adair had given it to her and told her to wear it when the time would be right.

"They had to go to war," three of them answered in unison. The woman chuckled then looked toward Cloud for an answer.

"Something destroyed them. No powerful civilization would go down within months," he said. She nodded and then looked toward Tifa.

"They were betrayed by the cetra," Tifa said while looking down at her bracelet. The gold lit up in the light and the different charms danced. A sword, staff, spear and heart were on it. After examining the bracelet Tifa looked up at Jalila. "The cetra gave the secrets to the enemy in hope of preserving their own kind. What they didn't know was that the enemy killed them off too."

"Why do you say that?" Jalila leaned forward. Tifa looked at her.

"Because there are things that are supposed to happen and others that are not," she said. Jalila leaned back and nodded.

"Very nice," she said. "They were indeed betrayed. The ones betrayed them that they were charged to protect. A couple of them survived the massacre. This is the untold story of the ones that guarded the earth." Then, she began teaching. Tifa immediately had a flash back…

Adair looked up at the moonlit sky. She smiled at Tifa and shook her head. A single tear came down her cheek.

_"Our people lived in a village. We were all sleeping on a night just like this one… then the first scream was heard. A child's scream penetrated through our fog of sleep. We ran to our weapons, but we were all knocked back. Someone had put up a force field around our homes. The children were kicking and screaming. Mothers were wailing. Fathers collapsed in grief and humiliation… my baby was taken from me that day. She was only three years old. Just a baby. Then what happened next was horrific," Adair paused and let the tears fall. "There… was… a courtyard in the middle of our town… the beings that we called 'Dark Ones' took the babies to the center of the courtyard… they had built a huge pyre… and they burned our children alive… we watched in agony and couldn't do anything… my baby was put on last…that was when I decided to kill all of them. All those who had harmed the children would die… it took me two hundred years after the war to finish my job and promise."_

"_Your promise?" Tifa asked in a curious voice._

"_The mothers of the children that died were not warriors. They were homemakers. You have to remember, I was trained by my father to inherit the clan leadership. Sad to say, it went to my cousin. My father died before his will could be stated… he was a noble man," Adair said and looked up into the sky. "He had told me, 'Look at the stars. They say that the great kings of the past are up there, watching down over us. If you ever feel alone, know that they will be there to guide you… and so will I." Ever since, I've been looking toward the skies at night."_

She shook her head and went back downstairs. Tifa looked at the sky for the rest of the night.

Tifa got dismissed from class around eleven. It was lunch time now. She and Cloud walked back to the cafeteria. And then they went to the terrace. Tifa sat on the edge and Cloud sat on the table.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked when they were trading food. They had things that each other liked. They had always been trading food. Ever since they were kids, they were trading.

"Aerith broke up with me," Cloud said and his jaw clenched. Tifa nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "She said to me, 'i'm sorry. It's just not working out.' I never wanted to hurt someone so much as I did in that moment."

"She probably has a reason. She's a cetra," Tifa said. Cloud looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know that? She never told anyone. She told me only after three years of knowing her," he said. Tifa shrugged.

"My master taught me things about them. She was… unique about those matters," tifa said as she bit into her sandwich. "They never do anything without a reason. She was probably protecting you from something. I don't know." Cloud started smiling. Tifa laughed at his childish grin and teased him the rest of the lunch period.

She had afternoon classes that flew. She didn't see or hear from Yuffie until the last class. It was another history class. General ancient history.

"Hi! How was your break? Mine was awesome! We had a beach party at my house down on the coast and everyone was there. You will not believe what happened! Aerith and Cloud broke up! They just ended it before classes started. Aerith is so heartbroken," and so yuffie went on. Tifa listened with a half ear as she took notes. At the end of her class, her teacher from first period came in. she motioned for Tifa to come closer. Tifa did so cautiously.

"My, my, my," Jalila said. "I never suspected that I would have my idol's apprentice in my classroom."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked. Jalila rolled her eyes and extended her right forearm. There was a tattoo on it that had a clan marking. Tifa gasped.

"You're a royal," she said. Jalila laughed.

"No. I'm a scholar. The owl clan is the library. The wolves are the nobles. You have one on your forearm," she motioned for tifa to show her forearm. Tifa pulled her long sleeve up. There was a wolf's paw on it. she gasped.

"That wasn't there this morning," she said. Jalila chuckled.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Well, I guess this is what she meant by guide you," Jalila chuckled and stepped out of the room.

Down the road at a café, a young woman sat drinking coffee. Her long brown hair was turning dirty blond. Her eyes were starting to get the tint of green to them. The silver, blue and green mix threw everyone off. She just smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

A/N: . I love this chapter. It's been in my mind for weeks! Don't worry those Clerith lovers. They will get back together as soon as the big problem is introduced.


	10. Chapter Nine Dates Are

A/N: Hello!!! This is awesome!! I'm on my ninth chapter!!! Almost tenth!! But, anyways, thank you for reading and if you are, reviewing. I'm going to slow down a bit on the main problem in the story. This is going to be a Zack and Tifa date. Enjoy!

Date's are…

Tifa stood on the first floor of her home waiting for him to come. He had been away for a month and he was coming to take her out to dinner. She couldn't wait to just have an evening for them. She just could not wait.

The front door came open and Zack came in. he wore jeans, a shirt and sneakers. Tifa laughed at him. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"How are you doin'?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. She smiled and let him go.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You mean to tell me that you are not interested in me, but in the place we're going?" he asked, wincing a little. Tifa laughed silently as he continued on his dramatic parade. "Is that what we are? I'm the bitch of the relationship, and you're the pimp?"

"Zack, stop," she said in-between breaths because she was laughing so hard. He scowled mockingly at her then grinned. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She laughed even harder.

"We're going to that little café that you like," he said. They walked out and Tifa spotted his motorcycle. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I'm taking you in class," he replied to her question. He handed her a helmet and she hopped on the back.

The city flew by them. All that existed was them. Their two souls going together in peace, not caring what the rest of the world did. It was seldom that Tifa ever had the chance to think this way, but it happened every time he looked at her. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

They arrived at the café and Zack parked the bike. Tifa laughed at his poufy hair and he glared playfully. They smiled and joked, but then went in to the café. Tifa went to their regular table and sat down. The old waitress cackled when she saw them. She walked over and waited for Zack to sit down.

"Hello, lovebirds," she cackled. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please," Tifa said as the woman grinned. Zack nodded and then turned serious.

"I have to tell you something," he said. Tifa looked at him questioningly.

"I got my new assignment today," he started off.

"That's great!" Tifa said.

"It'll be at home, but there's a condition," Zack pauses. "I have to start going back out with Aerith." Tifa froze and looked at him then at the ring.

"NO!" he said after analyzing her thoughts. "I am not cheating on you! I would never do that! It's just that she's a cetra and they need to be guarded. And well… I have previous history with her and…"

"I get it," Tifa said calmly. "I'll give you back the ring so you can play your part perfectly." She took the ring off of her finger and placed it on the table. "I'm going home now. Have a nice evening."

"Tifa! It's just an assignment!" he almost roared.

"Zack, don't you get it? I'm not willing to share you! It's all or nothing with me! You of all people should know that!" Tifa yelled back at him. she left the shop and started going down the street.

"You should give him more credit," a female voice called out. Tifa turned and saw a woman a little older than her stop in front of her. "He's protecting you by protecting her. there's more bounty on the reincarnated than the cetra."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa almost shouted.

"Pay attention to your dreams, and you'll see what I mean," the woman started walking the other way.

_**A/N: NO! they will end up together… it's just a break. The real problem is almost here and Zack will save Tifa. True heroic save! But, who's the mysterious woman? Even I, the author, haven't a clue yet. Thanks for reading! Please review! I know that it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**_


	11. Chapter Ten Dreams

A/N: it's been a while since I updated. My apologies. I've been working on work and another story. But, I have a terrific idea for this new chapter. Please remember that this story is completely AU. It was kind of apparent when I introduced the plot. Though it had been my original idea to just have a little AU, it completely backfired and it's completely AU. It might be short and sweet, but it's going to underline the plot for the next couple of chapters… I just realized something! It's chapter TEN!!! WHOOT!!! That's awesome!!! I'll be dancing for a day now!

Dreams

Tifa looked up at the starry sky. It was one in the morning, and she still hadn't gotten to sleep. So, in a last ditched attempt, she came up here. The place where she could think without worries. She surrendered herself to her thoughts, and something odd came in her mind. A memory or something, but it consumed her…

She was around five years old. Her mother held her tightly against her as if she wouldn't let go. Tifa sighed contentedly. But then her mother tensed.

"_I will not let go of her," she said to a man. The man had short black hair and green eyes. Tifa's mother shielded Tifa away from the man._

"_You have to. It is an order by the council," he said. Her mother shook her head and her hair brushed Tifa's face. Tifa looked up at her mother. She had blond hair and steel blue eyes. _

"_If you want her so badly, you have to catch me," she said and she teleported them. Tifa looked out to a beautiful valley. There was a small village by the river. Her mother sighed._

"_I haven't time traveled in a while," she said to her daughter. "This looks like we're three hundred years in the future… this is where I'm leaving you, sweetheart."_

"_But mommy…" Tifa said and yawned. She suddenly felt very tired. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. Tifa's mother looked up and smiled._

"_Milady," the man said._

"_Take care of her, please. Take care of her as if she was one of your own…" Tifa's mother looked down at her. "Sweetheart, when you wake up, you won't remember anything… but always remember that mommy loves you." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and disappeared. Tifa took a long nap…_

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Tifa looked at the spot where Adair had always sat. She silently cursed. Her father, the man that she loved and cared for, hadn't been her father? How could that have been? So many questions raced in her mind and she knew of only one person who could answer them.

She arrived at the school library and found Jalila in one of the chairs. Jalila looked up and saw Tifa. She offered one of the other seats, which Tifa sat down in.

"What are my visions of?" Tifa asked. Jalila sighed.

"You are one of the last remaining ones of your kind," Jalila said as she sat the book that she held down. "The warriors are all but diminished."

"That doesn't answer my question," Tifa spat.

"You were never reincarnated," Jalila said. "You were just shot through time and your memories were swiped. The daughter of the greatest warriors in history, that's who you are."

"My father worked for a milling company!" Tifa said.

"Yet, Shinra branded him a traitor. He was setting everything up so that the cetra could go on living their lives. Then, Sephiroth got the orders to kill him," Jalila said. "You were a protégée. You were the first on the list to be killed. Your mother saved you. In doing so, she was branded a traitor. That was the start of our downfall."

"I am not an Original!" Tifa almost yelled.

"Oh, yes you are," Jalila retorted. "You reek with it. You can tell a cetra a mile away. You can see who are more of our kind. You just haven't awakened your powers or immortality."

"I don't want any of this!" Tifa yelled at her. Jalila came up out of the seat.

"You have no choice! The fates wrote your destiny a thousand years ago! We all have to play our parts!" Jalila yelled right back. Tifa got up and ran out the door. Jalila turned toward the shadowed figure that had been watching them.

"You talk to her. It's time you did anyways," she said as she left.

"Thank you for everything, Jalila," the voice called out. Jalila just waved and went out the doors.

The figure came out and sighed. It was time to put all of her cards on the table before the enemy strikes.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!! Until next time!


	12. Chapter Eleven Ending

A/N: okay, now here's my thoughts: this chapter could be an ending. It's all up to those who read this story. If you want it to continue, please put up a review saying what you want to happen.

_**Anyways, the usual disclaimers stand. I don't own FFVII or the characters in it. I don't own any of Square Enix property. Please enjoy. I hope you've had a good time reading as I have had writing this piece so far.**_

Chapter Eleven Ending

Precious time was being wasted. Adair cursed as she saw Tifa run back to the bar. Adair had to do something before the enemy found out that Tifa was alive. The Dark Ones would strike the young cetra first. Their first goal was to eliminate the cetra. That was already made clear.

Adair rushed downtown to one of her apartments. She went in and looked for the gloves. The gloves that her husband had given her for their daughter. She would need them now, if the prophecy were to come true. Adair pulled one of her swords off the shelf and rushed toward the house where the cetra was staying.

The doorbell rang at Aerith's house. Zack, who had been lounging on the couch got up and answered it. He saw an older woman who had long blond hair. Steel blue eyes met sapphire ones. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman.

"Cetra!" she shouted. Aerith came rushing down the stairs. Her long brown hair was undone and her green eyes were huge with terror.

"They are coming!" the woman said. Aerith nodded and raced up the steps. The woman raced behind her. There was a thud and groan heard up there. Zack had just snapped out of his confusion when the woman came in front of him.

"Tifa needs you. Give her these when she's ready," she gave him a pair of gloves and shoved him toward his bike. "When I tell you to run, run." She then turned and Zack saw three monstrous figures in front of her. She drew a sword and yelled at him to run. Zack ran and started his bike up and went to find Tifa.

Adair sliced the three Dark Ones in a blink of an eye. She then ran upstairs. Aerith was on the bed and ready.

"Are you ready?" Adair said. Aerith nodded. She took Adair's hand. Adair transported them to the Forgotten City. She then looked around at the white surroundings. Aerith went to a little lake. Adair set up a guard force for her.

"You will be safe here," she said. "Your love will be here soon to protect you." Aerith looked at Adair.

"My people betrayed you. Why do you still protect us?" she asked. Adair paused her step and turned her head.

"I'm not protecting your race. I'm protecting you. You are a friend of my daughter's. That is the only reason that I need. I do everything for my daughter," Adair stated.

"To break the curse, she has to choose him over you," Aerith called out.

"I hope she will," Adair whispered to the wind and then disappeared.

She went to the library on the campus. She pulled out an ancient book. She read the ancient text and summoned her warriors. They all appeared before her and she smiled at them. There were five of them. Two women, three men.

"Alicia, Ariel, Ryan, Martin and Derek," she said. Then, a sixth figure appeared. Adair turned. She smiled a smile of love.

"You have done well, love," the man's deep tones said. The five warriors sighed. Alicia had gray hair and golden eyes. Ariel had blue hair and red eyes. Ryan had pale white hair and green eyes. And Derek had black hair and black eyes. They were the warriors that served under Adair. They were the Death Squad. Ever since the last battle, they had been sleeping. The sixth figure was the male version of Tifa. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was supposed to be dead, but apparently had slept as well. He was the one that helped Adair keep going. He was the love of her life.

"Donotello," Adair said. She had a single tear slide down the side of her cheek. He put his hand to her cheek. She smiled.

"We have to finish this," he said. She nodded and looked back at her warriors. They all smiled.

"Milady, we must," Alicia said.

"It's time," Ariel agreed. The three men just nodded. Adair smiled and withdrew her weapon.

"Jalila, it's time," she said. Jalila came out of the shadows holding two knives. She nodded and smiled. Thus, the drums of war were started.

At the bar, Tifa looked at the pendant that Adair had left behind. She had said that she would know what to do with it when the time came. What was she supposed to do? As her thoughts came around her, another presence came into the room. The presence was not comforting, but it was one Tifa had felt before.

"We have been looking for you, abomination," a voice slurred. The pendant in Tifa's hand glowed as Tifa's anger popped up. Tifa turned to the enemy and was grossed out by what she saw. A pile of black was all that there was. The figure had scars and a face, but it was like looking at black slime. Tifa didn't even think when she put her feet on the floor. Her body went into instinctive mode. She punched the figure again and again, but nothing was happening. The figure laughed. Tifa then felt something on her hands. She looked down and saw gloves appear. She smiled and then hit the figure in the chest. The figure stopped laughing then just stopped breathing.

"Tifa! Look out!" Zack's voice yelled. Tifa looked and cried out as Zack was pierced through the heart. She rushed over and cried at the top of her lungs over his body.

Seven figures appeared and surrounded them. They all made a cocoon for Tifa and Zack. They fought off the monsters and one of them spoke.

"Exchange the life force that you have discovered for his death," one of the women said. Tifa looked down at Zack. The blow had pierced his heart, but he was still breathing. "Put your hands on his heart and say, 'Life for Life.'" The figures continued fighting off the monsters as Tifa looked down at Zack. She put her hands on his heart and muttered the saying. The ruby pendant glowed and transferred her immortality to give Zack mortal life. The seven figures stopped and the Dark Ones stopped.

"The prophecy was fulfilled," the same woman said. The Dark Ones cursed and faded. Tifa looked up and saw that five of the seven figures were disappearing. They each bowed to her and smiled. Tifa cried as she saw them all go. She didn't even know who they were, but she cried anyways. A hand came to her shoulder.

"Don't cry for us, young one," the man said. Tifa looked up into hazel eyes. The man looked exactly like her. "We have fulfilled our destinies. It is time for us to go."

"Papa…" Tifa said without knowing she said it. The man shook his head.

"I'll watch you from the other side. Remember, sweetheart, I will always love you," he kissed her cheek then looked at the remaining figure. "Live your life to the fullest. I'll be waiting for you on the other side, love." The figure nodded and they exchanged one final glance. The man disappeared. The woman wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Jalila, help the young man up," she said. Jalila helped Tifa and Zack get up. Tifa looked at the woman closely.

"Hello, Tifa," she said. And her blue eyes met Tifa's hazel ones. Tifa's knees gave out and she hugged her mother.

Jalila put Zack up into bed and headed back to her home. She had class to teach tomorrow, so she needed her rest. Tifa looked at Adair.

"I guess it's time to live my life out," Adair finally said. Tifa just hugged her. Adair laughed and hugged her back.

The next years were trying for them all. Tifa graduated and went on to college. Zack followed her and protected her. Eventually, they would get married and have children. Tifa and Zack raised Marlene and Denzel later. Adair would run the bar and other businesses just as she had always done. She would watch the children grow up and grow old as she did. She was probably the only person happy about aging.

Cloud and Aerith made up and married after high school. They lived next door to Zack and Aerith.

Angeal continued to look out for Adair. Sephiroth continued to cook for the families and the bar. The true ending to this story, though, is that they all lived.

_**A/N: Well, I guess that's done. Now I can concentrate on Change Comes Fast. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story! It was a joy to write! Thank you and I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it!**_


End file.
